


Afternoon Enjoyers

by RedRhubarb



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRhubarb/pseuds/RedRhubarb
Summary: Bored simply from the thought of an upcoming history class, Hilda and Claude skip a lesson to enjoy the perfect weather and eat some (stolen) snacks. Soon the two start thinking of the upcoming ball and who they should dance with.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 22





	Afternoon Enjoyers

”Gee Claude, where’d you get those?” Hilda asked curiously as Claude opened a small paper bag full of roasted nuts, sugary sweets and all things nice. He had stolen it earlier from the dining hall when the chefs had been distracted by Seteth, who wished to know if his little sister Flayn had been eating with ”questionable company”. Claude was very aware of Seteth’s overbearing and overprotective attitude towards Flayn and he was more than willing to exploit the fact to its’ fullest.

”My my, isn’t it funnier if I keep it a secret?” Claude answered with a wink, without further explaining his genius snack stealing scheme. Hilda reached for the paper bag and snatched a handful of sweets to enjoy.

”Do you think Professor will be angry when we’re skipping class like this? I mean, I don’t really care about history of Enbarr and blah blah, but the Battle of Eagle and Lion will take place soon and everyone’s at edge.”

Claude snacked a couple nuts and laid down on the soft grass of the Monastery – the courtyard was empty of all hassle and a row of bushes kept Claude and Hilda well-hidden from teachers and other students if any of them happened to pass by. ”Oh yeah, Teach will definitely be angry. Might even give us extra assignments! Or we can just say that I accidentally drank one of my poisons and you were taking care of me like a model student full of compassion and other good qualities.”

”Claude, you’re unbelievable… I’ll leave it up to you then.” Hilda sighed and laid down on grass right next to Claude. ”The weather’s so nice today, perfect for lazing around!”

”I know, right?”

After a moment of enjoying the tranquility of an empty courtyard, Hilda rolled over and stared curiously at Claude. ”So, who are you going to dance with at the ball?” She asked.

”Huh, where’d that come from?” Claude laughed as he was caught off-guard by Hilda’s sudden question. ”Aren’t we supposed to dance with everyone anyway? To bring the houses closer and all that.”

”Yeah yeah, as if anyone’s got the time and energy to supervise that. I myself was thinking of finding a nice warm seat from a corner but even I could do a few dances – I wonder if I’ll be able to pester Marianne to dance with me…”

”Ooh, sounds like we have a crush going on!”

”Shut it! But don’t you love how sweet she is? I just wish she would take her eyes off her feet for five seconds every now and then.”

”Mmh. I myself was thinking of having a dance with Teach”, Claude confessed with a smirk.

”With… Teach? Our Teach? Wow Claude, I didn’t think you’d do that, are your grades really that bad?”

Sometimes Claude was smitten by how oblivious Hilda could get. Hilda, Garrech Mach Monastery’s number one gossip girl? No, she must be just playing, Claude deduced. ”Well I need to get us out of the trouble we will be in after this somehow.” He answered and Hilda burst out laughing.

”I’m just joking! It’s really nice of you to spare a dance for our Professor. I could dance with them myself if it isn’t too much of a drag.”

”I can’t count on you to give any effort, can I?”

”Nope! Do you still have some of those sweets left?”

Claude gave the bag to Hilda who gleefully accepted it, and he turned his gaze at the sky. He wasn’t quite sure why he wanted to dance with Teach – ever since they met, their Teach, Byleth, had piqued Claude’s endless curiosity. Whether it was admiration, love, respect or something else, he couldn’t say, but whatever the sensation he felt was, he thirsted for more of it. He knew even Hilda wouldn’t take him seriously if he said aloud all of that, so he chose to keep his silence.

”Say, should we go take a few sips of that poison so we won’t get caught?” Claude changed the topic.

”We? I thought you were supposed to be sick one?” Hilda yawned.

”Yeah, that was my original plan, but… You know, more’s the merrier!”

”Thanks but no thanks.”

Claude smirked. ”What if I told you there already was a bit of the poison on the candies we just ate?”

Hilda froze and slowly opened the bag to stare at it’s contents. The sweets and nuts looked normal, but when she looked closer there was a slight purple tint in some of the sugar covering the goods.

”Claaaauuuudeeeeee!”

”See you at the dorms! Last one there is a loser!”


End file.
